The Date
by BrookeTheMage
Summary: When Lucy finds out Natsu likes a girl and is taking her on a date, she wants to know who the mystery girl is! What she doesn't know is that the date is for her. What will happen? We shall see!


**This is an idea I've had for a while. It'll only be a few chapters, and yeah, hope ya enjoy!**

**D/C I don't own Fairy Tail (How sad).**

**Natsu's POV**

I didn't realize how much I love her.

I love her _a lot._

How am I supposed to confess to her though? She thinks of me as a friend. A comrade. It might ruin me and her precious friendship.

It happened last night. I was at the guild late at night, when basically everyone went home, it was just me and Happy. "So what your saying is... You love Lucy?" The blue cat said to me, "Why haven't you told her yet? And you said its been _3 MONTHS?!_" He finished with. "Yes... I don't want to make it awkward or anything. I mean think about it. She probably doesn't even like me back." I reply. "You don't know that Natsu." Happy reassured me with, then, "You know... I can find out if she does..." He says with a wink.

"No. NO. I don't want to ever bring this up again, that's probably for the best!" I say back.

"But you didn't even hear what I was gonna say!" Happy says, "I know some things Natsu. I have a plan, its genius, in fact!"

"I'm listening...?" I say back. "What you do, is pretend you are taking a mystery girl on a date. The word will get out to Lucy, and if she becomes jealous, she has feelings for you. If not, she probably doesn't." Happy said, continuing with the rest of his "genius plan.", "When she's jealous the day of her date, you come dressed up in a tie, and I'll make sure she dresses up too, not knowing SHE'S the girl you're taking on a romantic dinner. That's when you tell her your feelings." I have to admit, it sounded okay, but why did I have this feeling it might not work? "Okay... Are you sure it'll work?" I ask. "Positive. Plus, I'll get Wendy and Carla to help, all you have to do in return is give me a fish." He says. "Of course, there was a catch to it!" I say jokingly. "Okay. Fine, I'll do it. When should we start the lie?" "Tomorrow. The date will be the next day, at 8 pm. I'll have Carla reserve you and Lucy a fancy dinner, but you have to figure out what type of food she likes." Tomorrow. Oh god, what if this doesn't work out. If it doesn't, I'm screwed. I thought to myself. "Okay! Let's do this!" I say excited for the possible outcome.

When me and Happy walked out the guild, we went back over to Lucy's apartment to go to sleep. I went back on her couch, and Happy slept on the pillow on the coffee table. I couldn't sleep though. I was worried. Worried that she might reject my absolute feelings for her, and she's the only girl I've ever loved. About 2 hours later, the sun rose and peaked gold and red beams of light through the curtains. I got up, and made some tea, because I know Lucy loves tea and she probably won't get up for another 30 minutes. While I wait for it to start boiling, I watched the sun rise. "Hey Natsu..." I heard Lucy's voice and my insides felt butterflies. She yawned, then said after, "What are you doing up so early?" She rubbed her eyes. "I-I was just making some tea for us. You want some?" I say and smile. "Sure! Thanks!" She smiled too. _Okay... Now I don't feel so awkward._ I'm only worried about me and Happy's scheme we are pulling off, and how I need to find out her favorite type of food... I can find out now. "So Lucy, since Happy won't be up for another hour, wanna play a game?" I said and did my cheeky grin.

"Depends. What game?" She asks me.

"Hmmm... How about we play the game we tell each other our favorite things...?" I say casually.

"Uh, is that even a game?" She chuckles, "But okay. You first."

"Whats your favorite type of food. Like Italian, French, Japanese, stuff like that." I ask.

"Hm, it would be French. Yum, Steak Béarnaise is delicious." She replies/ Good to know. I just don't know if there's any French restaurants in Magnolia. "Your turn."

"What is your one hidden secret no one knows?" She says. "I'm actually asking a girl on a date tonight, it's tomorrow." I say. _IDIOT! YOU COMPLETELY RUINED IT ON THE SECOND QUESTION!_ I thought to myself. "...Oh..." She said. Not a good sign. Not even my dragon slayer senses can pick up any sign of jealousy. "I should probably get ready. You can have the shower when I'm done." She says and gets up. How can I just say it like that? She's going to be weird around me now, I know it!

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Okay. So... Natsu likes a girl. _A girl. _Him? Why is this bothering me, I mean, I don't like him, he's just one of my friends. Best friends actually. It's just... Fine, I'll admit it. The girl is lucky. Natsu is a really nice guy, he's amazing, and strong, and so loyal. I think all this to myself, while turning on the faucet to the shower, strip, and jump into the shower. As soon as I finish that, I put on my outfit for today: A cream colored shirt that goes right above my belly button, a maroon colored skirt, and a pair of boots. I put my belt on, and put my whip and keys on. _Hm, what should I do with my hair? _I then summon Cancer, and tell him to fix my hair for something casual.

"What about this-ebi?" The celestial spirit asks me. "It's great, thank you!" I watch as Cancer leaves, and I look in the mirror. Just a high pony tail, with my bangs on the side.

"Natsu, your turn!" I say, loud enough for him to hear. "Okay." He says. As soon as he's ready, Natsu, Happy, and I walk to the guild. It was a quiet walk, I could tell he didn't want to say the wrong things to me. As soon as we reached the guild doors, Natsu quickened his pace and opened the door for me. I blushed. Why are you blushing? He does this for you all the time? "Thank you." I say and smile. I see Erza by the bar eating her strawberry cake. I rush over to her, and we have small talk until I ask for some advice.

"Hey... So did you know Natsu likes a girl and is asking her to dinner for tomorrow?" I say to her.

"He is?" She says, continuing to eat her cake.

"Yeah. Weird huh? I never thought he would do something like that." I reply. No response. Hm. "Well, have you seen him?" I say again. "Yes, he's over there with Happy." I see him by the window. I nodded and went to them. "Hey. So since you're going on the date tomorrow, how about I help you?"

**Well, there's the first chapter! Leave a review, I'd enjoy that. *winks* Well, next chapter tomorrow, until then, Sleep time!**

**~Brookie-Chan**


End file.
